Betrayed bloodline
by Erephen
Summary: An ANBU squad finds a baby girl on their back route from patrol… what will happen with little orphan? Who is she? Why is she haunted by shadows of past? Check out! R&R! NaruxHina, SakuxLee, ShikaxTemari, KibaxTenTen and more!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yes, yes, I too pity this fact... **

Fanfic summary

Naruto and Hinata are a happy couple for over three years. Hinata is pregnant and awaits a beautiful girl. Two days after Naruto's return from a long-term mission, an ANBU squad finds a baby girl on their back route from patrol… what will happen with little orphan? Who is she? Why is she haunted by shadows of past? Check out! R&R! NaruxHina, SakuxLee, ShikaxTemari, KibaxTenTen and more!

Fanfic type – Action/Adventure/Horror Rating – T

* * *

Prologue 

"WHAT?"

The young woman was kneeling in front of a huge stone throne, hugging a small, crying bundle. She was more than terrified. What was he going to do? And WHY?

"My lord… I beg you… change your orders! This is blood from your blood, bone from your bone! You can't…"

"And who are YOU to tell me, what I can or can't do?"

This was going very bad. Any more careless word and they may die together. She bowed deeply.

"My lord… for the last time… I beg you! Don't do that!"

"I don't want any little rat around me, especially if it is a weak, blind girl! And I don't care if it IS or IS NOT my child! It's good, that her mother, this fucking bitch, died through the childbirth! Well, this little scum didn't want to go after her mother, so you have to end this by yourself! By tomorrow I want her heart on a golden plate, understood? Dismissed!"

The woman slowly stood up and backed out of the chamber. She rushed through dark, empty halls, to the exit. Tears, falling down her cheeks, blurred her vision. Why…? Why he wanted to do that? To kill his own child? So the gossips were true – he had no heart. He had only a dark hole, vengeful and starving for power. He knew he was the last of his bloodline and he didn't want to share this gift with anybody. Even if it was his child…

Finally, she got out to the dark forest. In her mind a plan started to emerge. What if she went THERE and… just left the child? Yes, this could work. Especially that it was mentioned in the last order she gained from her lady. She increased her speed and raced towards place, where lied salvation of this little pure soul. To previous home of her father. To Konoha Gakure she will go.

* * *

"Hina-chan! I'm home!" 

Loud call-out echoed in large house. Beautiful, visibly pregnant woman stood up from the chair and walked towards stairs to the first floor. Her navy blue hairs were in quite a mess, her pale eyes glittering with tiredness, but also with pure happiness. She stopped on top of stairs and waited, until the person she waited so long and impatiently for appeared in sight.

The first thing she saw was a great mass of blonde, messy hairs. They were long, almost reaching their owner's waist. Then azure blue, shiny eyes appeared and immediately shone with joy and love.

"So, there you were hiding, huh?" The woman chuckled softly at that shout. Yes, that was the reason, why she loved that man so… obsessively, you could say.

"Now, now, how were my dear wife and my little kit doing when I was away?" The man disappeared in a yellow flash, only to appear behind his wife. He kissed her gently in her forehead and with great care put his hand on her almost round stomach. "I can't wait to see my little boy-"

"Girl."

"Wha… WHAT?" Now his eyes showed nothing less but surprise mixed with pure joy. "You… you haven't… no way! Am I so out-of-date?"

She chuckled again. "Yes, the day before yesterday was the term of THAT meeting. Godaime-sama used her medical jutsu to check out our baby's sex and state of health… we are going to have a beautiful, healthy girl."

"No way… no way! I'll have two heavenly beautiful women at home? Gods must love me!" He threw his arms around her chest and hugged her gently, but tightly. Small sob came out from him.

"I… I'm the happiest man in the whole world!"

At this statement, she laughed out loudly. "My Otousan said the same thing yesterday! That's unbelievable, how much now you resemble him!"

"Be quiet, woman, I'm not like this pathetic excuse of clan's head!" The man huffed a bit angrily. Noooo, he hadn't forget what struggle he had to pass until the head of Hyuuga clan accepted him as his son-in-law!

"Now, calm down, Naruto-kun." She kissed him and smiled brightly. "Another thing – how HE reacted at the news?" She patted her husband's stomach.

"Oh, please, don't remind me that furball!" He groaned a bit, but quickly calmed down. "You would be laughing your lungs out, if you could hear him thinking up names for our kit! My God, he has quite an imagination! Geez, I think after all this years he changed himself quite a lot! Hey, can you imagine a proud fox-grandpa, cuddling his granddaughter with one of his nine tails?"

This idea was so… irrational that she stood dumbfounded, before she burst into near-hysterical laugh. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she imagined herself other views: Kyuubi trying to get to sleep a crying baby, Kyuubi going out with the baby for walking, Kyuubi facing a growing teen, demanding answers… now THAT was ridiculous. Finally, she managed to regain control on her emotions.

"W…wow, has he changed THAT much?" Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh his ass off.

"I'm afraid it's worse than we can imagine," he choked a bit on idea of The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune taking the best care of HIS baby. "But, you know, it is good that he has no objections. Otherwise we'd be facing serious troubles, now wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, you're right," she followed him to the living room. He sat on the sofa and waited until she did the same before starting asking questions.

"So? What was happening in our prosperous village during lack of my presence? I've beet out there on a mission for almost two months, many things certainly happened!"

"OK, but what to start with…" she thought a bit, but he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What with our friends? You know, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and others?"

"Right, I have to show you something!" Hinata stood up slowly and walked towards bookcase, picked a piece of paper and sat back. "Look, this should give you some answers."

Naruto took the given paper folded up in two. Before he opened it, he noticed something strange. A sing… In shape of two letters, intertwined together.

"Wait a sec… L… and… S? Is it…?"

"Open and read, everything is inside," she smiled softly at her confused husband. He slowly opened the paper and began to read. His face started to become pale, but a huge grin suddenly appeared and he almost jumped up happily.

"YEAH! I knew he would do that, but why so late? Man, this IS going to be great!"

With these words he re-read the parchment.

_Dear Hinata and Naruto_

_We want to invite you to our wedding. All Rookie Eight will be present, so you should not hesitate to come._

_The ceremony will take place three days after Naruto is back from his mission._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura_

"Ever Shikamaru with his wife will come!" Hinata smirked a bit as she watched how her husband took this news.

"Does it mean that…?"

"Yes, Kazekage WILL come. With Kankuro on his side, of course. Godaime took care for all those formalities and it is decided."

Naruto just sat there, completely dumbfounded. He'll see his friends again after two long years… little tears appeared in his shiny eyes.

"Honey, did you prepare anything else? Now I'm so happy that I doubt I can handle more."

"Well, Kiba has proposed to TenTen… and she hadn't rejected him. They're going to marry in two month's time."

"Oh geez… hey, and what about Neji and your younger sister, Hanabi?"

"Well…" Hinata again lost her a bit in thoughts. "For now, it's not quite clear about THEM, but…"

"But WHAT?" Naruto was now almost dancing from impatience.

"I think that my nii-san has quite a big crush on Ino, but he don't want to show it for now… Hanabi is a blank hole. I simply don't know."

"Never mind, she'll find somebody, I'm sure. Oh, I would forget – I have something for you…" After these words, he rushed out from the living room to return with a little silk pouch. When he shook it a bit, soft, beautiful chime filled the air. He grinned widely.

"Close your eyes!" Hinata obediently followed his instructions. After a short moment she felt something firm and cool on her neck and both wrists. When she opened her eyes, she was stunned.

"Th… this is awesome!" She had a necklace and two bracelets made from ice-blue crystals on her neck and wrists. Naruto just winked.

"Well, when we were out, I found a little manufacture creating enchanted jewellery, and I thought such a master craft will be the best and the most useful gift for you." He kissed her gently. "I'm sorry, you have to wait to the day our little princess is with us, until I tell you what to do to wake special powers sleeping in these baubles."

"I'm very patient, you know." She took off the jewellery and put it in the pouch. Naruto was going to ask another questions, but was interrupted by loud call from downstairs.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun! Where are you?" It was Hanabi. The couple smiled to each other and went out and towards the call.

"What is it, nee-chan? Somebody seeks us?" Hinata slowly walked onto the first floor with Naruto's help. "It better be something important, you know that now I should not force myself too much, it would harm the baby."

"Otousan is waiting in the clan's room, he told me he has a very important information for you," Hinata's younger sister was standing near the entrance with two branch family members. "But he said you don't have to hurry, especially because aniki has just returned."

"OK, Hanabi-chan, tell Hiashi-sama I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" After these words, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Hinata sighed and Hanabi snorted a bit.

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

"No, and I would be very disappointed if he did. Luckily, at home he is the same loud, cheerful Naruto."

"Yeah, sis. When Tsunade-sama praised him for being so mature, I had enormous problems to remain stoic."

"Same to me!" They giggled at the same time. "Well, time to go! I'd like to change my outfit."

"OK, nee-san, I'll help you!" Hanabi smiled widely and followed her elder sister to her rooms

* * *

Ok... This is my first fanfic ever... I'm not english (I'm polish ), but I do mu best to write without mistakes and so on... please, read and review, I need your backup to have strength to write more and upload new chapters! The plot will show up quite soon... many questions will be answered and even more created, you'll see!

See you soon,

Sanryuukozo

* * *


End file.
